For you to be mine
by FallenAngelScythe
Summary: It's true. Envy can be crual when he want something. And the thing y want on the moment it's Edward Elric, he just met him on the laboratory n 5.


Author : FallenAngelscythe

Style : Shonen-ai, romance, sadness, rape.

Couple : A little of Royed and Surprise )

Disclaimers : H. Arakawa owns all of the characters

Note : This fic is a dedicated to Chii46

Note2 : I wrote this fic before another fic going to come after. « Purity Heart »

Note3: I Hope you understand, my English is so much bad… Enjoy.

* * *

_**For you to be mine**_

Envy sat on the living room's table of his dear mother. He wasn't going to be here for a long time. He wanted to get out of here quickly. The old woman finally arrived. Envy sighed, watching her arriving. He just got on his feet. He wasn't goign to prostern like all the others. He had never done it, and it wasn't going to happen. Dante put a bocal full of little red and pinkish things in front of him.

- You and Lust are going to help me. Said the old woman.

Envy grunted. He stared at the jar.

- A certain Maes Hughes is about to know. You and Lust must go to Central to settle this… Said Dante.

- Central ? Answered Envy before smiling evilly.

The green tensed the hand toward the bocal. The old woman put in his hand and the homonculi took back his precious treasure toward him.

- We going to go. Said Envy before went out.

The green warned Lust then they went to Central. The polymorphe informed the women taht he did something and he leaft. They put of course the stone on safe place. Envy runed in the QG of Central and he transformed, became a ordinary soldier before came back.

He wondered if the little FullMetal was here. He met him since a little time, but he decided that he liked well him. Unfortunately for Envy the FullMetal was in the hospital.

So the green went out the QG and transformed in sexy nurse for went in the hospital. He found easily the room, because the secretary answer without problems him thanks to his uniform.

So Envy climbed until the room's FullMetal. He knocked and came back. In front of him a strangest show. A man leaned upon Edward's bed and they changed a kiss. Not a little kiss, but well a languorous kiss.

Envy just lost his prey at the moment this who put in the deep angry. This guy was his ennemy now.

This man standed up and Edward embarrassed. Envy push a grunt and he went out room. He went out the hospital and took again his form and just for fun, he went to kill some innocents humans who didn't do anything.

- You there was in a well massacre mood ! Said Lust was seeing coveret by blood.

Envy ignored her and took a shower for got rid of blood. Then he went out again, there was one terrace near the Edward's room, he observed. It his enoughted he transformed in fly and he going to watch all.

And he did that. He transformed in fly and settled in the window. Edward was busy to discut with this guy. Roy if Envy well understood. Moreover this Roy had some wandering hands, could notice Envy.

The homonculi wasn't jealous about what the tall brunette was doing. He have just envy going to fit his in the wall for captured his new prey.

- No…I'm not ready. Did Edward with a little implore tone before took off the Roy's hand of a very private place.

Envy going to smile if a fly have some lips. So he just trying to think about some evil laugh instead of something else.

He going to have Edward and with the help of Roy. He rested just to wait into tomorrow's evening. So Envy came back house happy because he did a beautiful discovery for his evily plan.

So he staid all of the night for revised his beautiful plan and Lust though to « How kill Hughes without taht view ». Envy didn't care, he had indeed such better things to think about.

The tomorrow, Envy irritated because he had to wait the evening for to be in a quiet ambiance.

Finaly he stole a women's coffee for test. Envy was outside, was walking into Central with the appear of « mister X ». He went, time of time, saw how evolved Edward and the famous Roy's situation.

This more irritated Envy, transformed in fly again. Edward wasn't here. He came back, fortunately for Envy, the evening. This pleasured to Envy because Al was outside.

So the green came down the hospital and transformed in Roy. He came back into the hospital and climbed until the Edward's room. He was lonely. Envy smiled and approached the ill's bed.

Envy sat in the at the edge of bed and kiss Edward. Like he imaginated his lips were divine. They had one sweetness that the green didn't feel yet. And the answer at the kiss was perfect.

Edward could kissed, this felt. So Envy asked Edward's mouth's entry of lick his lips. Edward didn't need to be persuaded for opened partly lips and found hisself the contact with this tempting tongue.

Envy went until sweetness caressed his side, while Edward clinged to Envy of took his shoulder. Edward stoped the kiss first. Envy climbed astride in the blond. He him took of his top.

- Roy ? Asked Edward surprised.

- Chut ! Did Envy, away transfomerd into Roy.

The green licked his chest, did moan Edward. Envy continued a short moment before took of the sheet then unbuttoned Edward's trousers.

- Roy ! No ! Cryed out Edward.

- Since you wouldn't like give me that, I take it ! Exclaimed Envy.

He took Edward's arms and attached thanks to sheet to bed's bar. He gaged Edward with help of his hand while the other undressed Edward. The blond try to bite Envy, but the effect was that the homonculi give a blowfist, with a strengh very moderate, in the face. Envy undressed hisself and used a handkerchief that he found in the low table like gag.

And for Edward didn't spited out, he used a stick paper that he found in his pocked. Since he put this, here just for this. Edward debated and he give some blowfood, with the auto-mail. Envy moan a blow and attached his food with Ed's clothes. This last try alway spited out, and with frenzy.

Envy smile to him and leaned for take something that he put in the clothes Roy before came there. Some condom. He wasn't bastard until give maybe STD some at the small FullMetal. But if though he couldn't have some MST thanks to his regenerate and the reaction of Edward show he seemed virgin.

Envy leaft from his misdemeanour, did and he came back into hötel where he was with Lust. He got back his favorite appear and had a good shower.

The tomorrow he discused with Lust about Hughes. Finaly. They did their misdemeanour the evening. And the tomorrow Envy went see Lust.

- I supposed you can informed You-Know-Who of the succes of the mission lonely !

- Of course ! Answer the sin of Lust.

- In this case, if somebody search me, I going to be in Rush Valley.

On that word, the green ran. He took a train's ticket or rather, he kill the salesman and took a ticket before ran into the train and came back just before the door closed. He took a ordinary appear and searched a seat.

He installed and saw the beautiful paysage, because it didn't have something to do. The paysage, like if he like watch this.

The train stoped and Envy went out quicly. He hot back his dear appear then search tyhe little with blond hair. He found Edward but he was with the blond pouffe and the scrap iron heap. Envy arrived all the same to catch the Edward's hood at the corner of street and drew him. He took very far.

- Coward-me ! Howled Edward couldn't use Alchemy because Envy had his hands into the Edwrad's hands.

- Not envy ! Did Envy before threw the blond in floor and installed neat him.

His leg on the top this Edward for he didn't ran ago. The little blonde boy threw him a black look and try extricated. Nothing did. So, he hit each hands together and try changed his auto-mail but à the moment Envy kissed him this who surprised Edward who didn't did.

Envy got back his lips and threw a devastated smile, his eyes sparkled of mischief.

- What…but… YOU ILL FOOL ! Cryed out Edward went out his hinge.

- Waw ! You are so beautiful when you are Angry. Said Envy with sexy tonse.

Edward threw a surprised look and tried again to extricated, under the Envy's smile. He wanted changed again his auto-mail and once again Envy kissed him. But this once Edward reacted and violent grew back Envy. (1)

The homunculi stared wide-eyed then look Edward and smile at his once again.

- EDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ?

- NIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ?

- Hum, it seems that you are researched !

- Yeah

- We cleared off so ! Cryed out Envy before got up and took Edward with him.

So Edward was dragging by a green plant that became mad. Envy dragged his far then fell him into the herb, drove the poor Edward in his fall. This last ended up in Envy with inability moved because his hips were imprisoned by some legs. His neck imprisoned by some arms. He ended up himself hands each side Envy's neck and Envy's knees near of his crotch.

The blond could only turned red from the front of this strange situation.

- One day you tried kill me and each you…hum…you tried to do what finally ? Asked Edward.

- Hum…Nothing! So…Edward that's it ? What bring you in Rush Valley ?

Edward didn't believe. This guy that resemble at one green plant, believe really. Just two or three day they hit each one but now… All were different. Edward had some bad for swallowed his saliva when he saw the sexy Envy's smile. More beautiful than this of Roy, should same think Edward before trying not to cry.

What Roy did yesterday him…he trying not to cry, especially in front of this guy.

- Just…me, I'm Envy. Said this last before bite the lobe of Ed's ear.

- Envy ? Asked the alchemist turned red.

- Since I say that! Did the polymorphe.

- EDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ?

- NIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ?

-Grr…boring this people !

Edward flited about this eyelid then put a kiss in the corner of Envy's lips.

- I muss going to with their! Said Edward.

Envy look his with round eyes. Then smile before put his lips in Edward's lips and loosen. Edward got up and leaf toward Al and Winry. Envy staid lengthened in the herb without a word.

He closed his eyes before got up with suppleness and he went found a hotel's room or for be more precise, went kill some people into hotel's room that please well. He installed and had a shower before went in the bed.

He got up and went out. He went for a walk in Rush Valley. Though about Edward. He liked. Him, the new Hoenheim's son. Some people have said this, he didn't believe. He walk in the street look the place who could conquer Ed's heart. Suddenly something entered in contact with him. He almost well kill this irk if wasn't Ed.

- Edward ?

- Oh…Envy ? Did the blond before put one lock at the space.

Envy caressed his cheek, Edward did one step forward and put a kiss in Envy's lips.

- Hello…I want… talk with you…Anyway, Al going to know that I came saw you, but…

- Why ? Asked Envy surprised on taking Edward a walk in the street.

- With Al, we all say or almost…He's same know for… Begin Ed before shot up.

- What ? Asked Envy with a sweet tone before stopped.

Edward stopped too. Envy did his sign for wait and ran killed two or three people for earn some money then he came back. He caught Edward's wrist and drove toward a restaurant.

- So… What Al know ? Asked Envy on taking a place in restaurant.

- This is…personal. Said Edward on installing.

Envy smile way sexy to Edward. The blond turned red. Envy leaft in a great laugh, first a little sadist then a laugh of joy. He caressed the Ed's hand. A contact sweet and reassuring.

The waiter arrived and Envy tried didn't kill him for have private of this moment. Edward ordered a soufflé while Envy just a lemonade.

Edwrad smiled to Envy, a shy smile. He didn't know why he was seeing Envy. He wanted just saw Envy and he went out of the place when he live. Edward looked the Envy's hand who played with his hand.

- Envy… I said to Al but…he couldn't understand…

- Understand what ?

-…I…

Edward closed eyes. But why was talking about that ? They were enemy even so. So why… Envy caught his hand and griped in his hand. He put a kiss on top.

- I…was… Murmured Edward on leaning for just Envy heard.

Envy knew that Edward wanted talk. Because it was his false. Edward more leaned. But the waiter arrived again. Envy grumbled. They put back normally. The waiter served before left. Edward griped the Envy's hand. One tear flew.

- I was raped by the man that I love ! Said Edward in a murmur.

- This was the proof that he isn't love you…Answered Envy.

- Je…I persuaded that if… All of his proofed… They finally declared all went well… He want always went more far and I stopped him but I…I didn't believe…Said Edward tears was fowling.

The blond griped his fork in his hand. He lowered the head. Envy bitted his lips down. He didn't know that he did so much bad, but at least, now he was here for comfort him.

- And…this…damned! He called me for knew why I broke… like if…like if he didn't know ! Moaned Edward.

- This going to be fine Ed ! Assured him Envy.

Edward shook the head with fervor. Envy asked to him, a short moment, why he did so much bad to Edward then he asked why he though that before understood, he had a real blow of heart for Edward.

He swallowed his saliva difficult. Envy caught Ed by the hands and got up with hum. He took outside. He didn't buy of course. Envy bought rarely. He took put for y forgot a little. Nothing did, Ed continued cry nearly him.

- You want went in my house ? Asked Envy.

- What…but…? Did Edward with a sadness face.

- You are ill, Ed, I didn't did anything! Said Envy.

Ed look him shy before declared he wanted said to Al and Winry that he don't came back this night. On this "Ask" Envy went with him until the place when he lived. Ed let Envy in front of the door and came back. But Envy could all heard.

- Oh Ed… a call for you !

Envy looked by the windows, Ed moved near forward the phone and put his ear against this last.

- Allô, Edward Elric…Co…Colonel ? …Why so much of formality ? What do you thing !...Yeah…Me eyes you don't know…I…Shut up!

On this word Ed hanged back up and cried. He went then sax Al and Winry before went up. He jump into Envy's arm for crying all the tears he could. Envy took in the hotel on griped against him and letting cry. He couldn't consol him, especially that Roy couldn't know why Ed hate him.

Arrived in the hotel, into Envy's room, this last let Ed installed in the bed and went buying some hot cacao outside. Let Edward lonely with his black idea. The green came back quickly.

Edward was busying to try took off his top but his hand so shived that he couldn't unbuttoned his vest's only buttons.

- Wait ! Did Envy moved near him.

He put the cacao on the low table than installed near Edward, he moved near his hand toward the Edward's vest's buttons and this last instinctive backed up. Envy moaned and caressed his hand.

He leaned a little for show to him that he didn't want did some bad at him. No, same when he raped him, he didn't want any bad, he didn't believe one moment… Envy didn't felt well.

Edward, after a moment, accepted. So Envy could unbutton the Edward's vest's only button and looked Edward took off. Envy could saw the auto-mail and Ed's skins. He couldn't resist touching. He caressed his arm, he had the skins so sweet. Edward backed up at this hand.

Envy threw a look then Edward took off, clumsy, his gloves before took some hot cacao that Envy bought for him. The green observed him in silence. He did a little smile when the blond raised the head.

- Thanks ! Said Ed.

- It's a pleasure ! Answered Envy same he didn't know why he thanks him.

Edward ended drank his drink then put the empty glass in the night table. Edward took off his shoes and socks before stretched a well blow. Edward observed the room.

- There is just one bed! Said with a cold tone.

- It doesn't matter, I don't need to sleep ! The bed is for you…and of you have so scary I go out of this room until the sun going to get up ! Assured Envy.

- No, it going to be well ! I don't believe…that you make same something ! Said Edward.

- No…Surely not ! Said Envy with a sad tone before went putting in the floor, against the wall.

Edwrad looked Envy. They talked two or three hour then Edward went to the bed. He asleep quickly. The green got up and moved near the blond. He observed slept, he was so beautiful. He caressed his cheek with pleasure. And he trying didn't kiss him, he have did well so much bed.

He staid to observed Edward all of the night and when in the morning, Ed woke up, the first thing he saw was Envy, who observed him.  
-Hello! Murmured Envy on putting his lips on this of Edward.  
- Hello! Did Edward one voice sleeping before imitated Envy.  
- Ed ? Did Envy.  
- … I…don't know why I did it ! Said Edward slow.  
- You have so sweet lips ! Murmured Envy before got up.  
Ed look him got up. Envy went out let Edward lonely for he dressed. The green went buying some hot bread chocolate and some cacao before came back saw Edward. He gave some food. Edward thanks and breakfast.  
-I maybe should… go back with Al and Winry.  
-Oh…  
- I…Envy… we can eat together this night…we don't have the time yesterday!  
- Perfect ! Answered Envy.  
- I will came searching you and I took you and I will buying ! Said Edward in a smile.  
Envy didn't resist and kissed Edward. The last tensed a moment, then pressed a little to Envy before answered to his kiss. Envy was really happy that he answered knowing that it's a matter of Envy. He pressed the blond to him and caressed the back. Edward when to him encircled the Envy's nape of his wrist.  
The homunculi asked the entry of the alchemist's mouth on caressing of this tongue his lips. Edward opened his lips before a long hesitation and their tongue could discover.  
They stopped before a moment and Edward put his lips on this Envy before took off his wrist and did some step on backed up. He put his finger in his lips.  
-You…waw ! Did simple Edward.  
- I did a lot of effect my little Ed !  
- I'm not the smallest dwarf of the world ! Got annoyed Edward.  
Envy laughed then gripped Ed against him. He kissed Edward again furtive then Edward ran. Envy staid to daydream in his bed until the evening when Ed clocked to his door. Envy opened immediately the door and Ed kissed. Envy answered with pleasure at this kiss. They staid on front of the door, longtime to kissed before that Ed took in a restaurant.  
They installed. Envy took the Edward's hand and caressed with a smile. He went same put a kiss in hi slips on top the table. The waiter came. Edward ordered some mould than that Envy took a drink with scampi with garlic.  
-We can't say that you eat…don't worry, I have money! Assured him Edward on seeing the order.  
-It's just that I don't need to eat ! Said Envy before did a sexy grin.  
Edward turned red and caressed Envy's hand. The green watched a smile. He observed the Edward's face. He was beautiful. Edward leaned and stole a kiss just before that the waister went put the command.  
Once he was gone, two young people talked of all and of nothing on eating. Edward insisted for that Envy tried ate a mould and did eat. Envy than his didn't annoyed so much Edward. He just caressed his hand devoured Edward of his look.  
After his meal, they turned over at Envy's "home". Edward found immediately his place in the Envy's bed. The green smiled and went rejoin him. He unbuttoned his vest's button, like the day before this day.  
Edward did a little smile to him. Envy took off his shoes and socks before lengthened in the bed. Ed after one hesitation went to bed and put his head on the Envy's shoulder. The green smiled and detached his plait.  
He passed his hand through Edward's hair. Undoing his plait the same occasion. Edward snuggled up against Envy and sighed well being. He ended same by asleep, rocked by the Envy's artificial breathe.  
Envy observed Edward sleep all the nig, on passing his hand on Ed's hair. Benefited from his smell that got drunk. He adored the contact of Edward. In the morning, Edward kissed Envy for said his hello.  
Envy answered to him with pleasure. They benefited from each one a short moment. Ed haven't could staid at Envy's room, Al and Winry waited him. So Envy took Ed outside and he bought a croissant before they went toward place when Ed lived.  
-We will saw this night ? Asked Envy.  
- Of course ! Answered Ed with a great smile.  
So Edward le him in front of the door and wandered on the street. He wait the evening hopeless. But he couldn't wait that was that one women arrived with one well-built man for searching Edward. Envy follow their surprised.  
He was same angry to saw toward a train. Envy moved near so much and saw that he was tied up. He observed the women with perplexed. Edward was up in the train and Envy entered discreetly. He moved near of the compartment when was Edward and took a ordinary appear before entered this compartment.  
-Edward…it's me ! Announced Envy.  
- Sorry ! Did this last.  
Envy moved near toward Edward, he went to his level and kissed.  
-I love you!  
- I…I believe that I love you! Answered Edward.  
Envy kissed again more and Ed answered.  
-But…it need that you left…if Izumi…  
- I understand my Ed. I going to go…we will find !  
- Dublith ! Announced Edward.  
Envy caressed his cheek and jump by the windows outside of train. He arrived on the platform, took his appear again and went towards the Ed's flat. He entered into and took the phone that rang.  
-Edward ? It's you ? Asked one voice a little stress.  
- Yes ! Answered Envy on using the Ed's voice.  
- Can you explain well blood that I did bad ! Did Roy with a sad tone.  
- YOU have did nothing, but Ed persuaded of the contraire! Said Envy with his voice.  
- What…?  
- My name is Envy, fear this name, I raped Ed with you appear for destroy him. And one time he was destroy, I was here, me, for calm his tears. I was the supported that he need when the great love of his live, Roy Mustang have raped… on this word… Colonel Mustang. Goodbye! Did Envy before hanged up.  
The green left on the great sadist laugh. Ed was to him, to him and not to this bastard of Roy and never had he recuperated him after that "he" did to him. Envy smile again and lengthened happy to had Ed.  
He loved him and this could went on crescendo. So he decided went in Dublith him too, between another for saw his mother but too because there is the FullMetal went.  
He asked to him of he simple staid into the train then sighed and going watched the timetable for took the next train direction of Dublith. Envy hadn't wait very longtime. Envy got up and went into the train. He took one place and put him on watching by the windows.  
The train started quickly but when he did finaly, Envy sighed. He watch the paysage by the windows without great interest. He wanted just watched something for distraction and we couldn't say that this function. Envy got up immediately when the train stopped and he came down. He was in Dublith. He staid just found the little blond of his heart.  
So Envy walked in the Dublith's town that he knew if well. Suddenly he remember that he knew this women, Izumi. She was a Dante's student. He put back her finaly. The green bite his down lips a short moment than put back to walk.  
There is another thing whose he was on the courant for this women, thanks to Dante but he didn't know what. In any case he know where she lives, in took account that she didn't lives anywhere.  
So he went toward the butcher's shop. Then toward the Izumi's house. He hided with help the wall and observed in silence that it passed. A strange story of cat, if he understand well. He lean for better saw and sighed of dismay.  
A little girl moaned because his cat was dead. Envy couldn't prevent a smile when he saw Edward. The green want however wait until the night fell before could saw the little alchemist. He caught a stone and threw with the less strength he could on the windows. He wait a moment before threw again. Finally the window opened in a Edward of hair undoing and wet.  
Envy did to him a great smile. Edward leaned at the window, he smile too. Suddenly than that Envy going to proposed went search him, Edward did a sign for he didn't move then he made a transmutation and appeared some stairs thanks the wall and he came back before put back at the normal.  
The blond hand up to Envy and kissed him, the green answered in the Edward's kiss with pleasure and pressed against him. The blond hang up to him again more and joined wrist behind the green's nape.  
Envy didn't hesitate one only second to asked him the entry of his mouth. Edward half-open his lips of course. And their tongue met again, played a ballet that only the lover could know. Envy went same until plated Edward against the Izumi's House's wall.  
Edward tensed a short moment before took the kiss to new. Envy felt him tense and pressed a little more less on the wall and took again the kiss with fervor.  
They stopped suddenly on hearing a strange sound. Edward flit around his eyelid then noticed Al that did sign to him for came back in house. Edward undo to Envy and did again the stairs and ran inside. He destroyed his stairs then spent a kiss operated by remote control before closed the windows. The green grumbled then left.  
He went saw is dear mother for had access to the bath and a bed if envy took him to sleep. He entry without clocked. All matter with his state of old she wasn't in state for pleasure of men.  
-Ka-san it's me ! Shouted Envy in the hosue before close the door.  
Dante came down looks exasperate and looked her "dear" son. She stared at him. The green satisfied only smile.  
-A problem ? Asked Dante suspicious.  
- No, I went to know if you have been informed of the success of the mission ! Did Envy en caught one Dante's chocolate.  
- Yes, good job. She said with a glommy tone on sawing eat one of her precious chocolate.  
- This is, not ? I will stay a moment in Dublith. Announced Envy.  
- Very well, I will to need of your service nearly maybe ! Answered Dante.  
- So can I used one of your bedroom ? Yes ? Thank ! Did Envy before back up on the stage and chose a bedroom.  
He let fall on the bed and closed his eyes for think to Edward. He thank longtime, all the night same, but the tomorrow when he wanted saw Edward, he heard said that he was with Al in the Yokk's île. He grumbled and so he want wait that the night fell.  
For passed the time, he decided took a bath then took out for a walk in Dublith. The night he climbed directly in the Edward's room and clock in the windows. Edward went immediately opened to him.  
-Hello ! Did Envy with a smile.  
- Where do you live ? Asked innocent Edward.  
- Hum…at my mother's house ! Why ? Asked Envy on installing in the windows support.  
- I worried, just a little, for you ! Said Ed with a shy smile.  
- Don't worry it's fine ! Did Envy on putting his lips on this of Edward.  
- Say…euh…you know all of homunculi ? Asked Ed.  
- Yeah, of course ! Answered Envy.  
- A little boy of twelve years it say something …because I believe… Commenced Edward.  
- A little boy of twelve years ? Asked Envy perplexed.  
- Yes…isn't… ?  
- It…want act of…no ! No, I don't know ! Did finally Envy.  
He kissed Edward.  
-Excuse-me, I want went . Did Envy before let on the floor.  
Envy left on running until Dante's house, he entered on smashing the door. He ran on stage and clocked on the his mother's bedroom's door. He entered on closing his eyes.  
-Ka-san, I have maybe find Wrath.  
- Bravo, Envy it's beautiful ! I put you in this mission. She said to him.  
- Thank ! Dante with a smile before went out.  
He went wash his mouth for said "Thank" but it must well with Dante. He went then spied on the little boy who is maybe was Wrath. Well, it was true he beneficed for especially spied on Edward. The tomorrow, than that he put down again near the house, transformed into a cat, he heard a argument then saw the little left on run.  
Edward behind him the only thing that Envy thank again completely in the steam was "Oh mine Edward" before got up and thank follow their, always in cat.  
Again completely aslept, Envy wasn't understand great things. The little boy ended on the army and he moan because he wanted again took the appear of pride. He did this and moved toward the QG on the gloomy step. He hated this mission finally, why wanted he ran everywhere.  
He moaned. He arrived in the QG and searched the little. He had interest to quickly found, he had some red stone on this pocket and he had a great envy ate this. He arrived when an alchemist was talking with two man of the army, with Edward and Izumi, he didn't understand because there are to much of people. But the children in ask was in the Izumi's arm.  
-Busy you of the QG ! Did Envy in the Pride's appear.  
The two alchemist of state talked each one. Envy was angry when Izumi dared hit his Edward. If he had the time he will have saw of this. No but. On this the Edward's Teacher left and she couldn't move. Envy beneficied for caught the children and like he was the generalissime when he left he beneficy of protection, so he took Wrath on a pièce for give him red stone, he profited for create a hate for Edward. Just for be sure than the little boy didn't touch him.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

Saw On purity heart for the continue ( To will come)

I thing it's hard in the end but like this came back describe the half of episode 31…

(1) Ah, well… I know the Ed's React isn't very confrom for a person rape, but I have write before I know the react of person rape. Excuse-me.


End file.
